


Blue eyes

by Kekgirl21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kekgirl21/pseuds/Kekgirl21
Summary: Well I stole this from a tumblr post. What if your eyes could tell what you were thinking? Most people stare with grey eyes at Minerva McGonagall. Except one.





	Blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao lemme know what you think.

The eyes are the windows to the soul on might say. You can detect with one single glance what one person things of you, in the magical world it’s even more noticeable. People have always complimented Hermione for her eyes. Her parents watched them change from yellow to green with mood swings, and they could not explain why it happened. They whispered about it and made her wear contact lenses just so she would not get bullied in kindergarden. 

But that was a long time ago and now 18 years later Hermine sits in class. It’s one of her last days, soon she will graduate from Hogwarts and she can’t concentrate. Her eyes are glued to the professor before her. The green robes cling to the soft hips and she closes her eyes. They must be deep blue with Lust.

Professor McGonagall teaches with calm words and a tight grip. Her green intellectual eyes watching the students sitting in front of her with blanc grey orbs. 

“They must be bored out of their mind.”, she thinks to herself. 

Then her eyes sweep over the last row. Hermione has been scooting further and further away from the front of the class since the school year has started. Her eyes are closed. 

“I wonder what she’s feeling.” The old teacher thinks to herself. 

“It’s the last Lesson.”, Hermione realises. “The very last lesson.” 

Eyes still closed she sighs. 

“Hermione. Will you please show us your interpretation of this transformation?”, McGonagall calls on her. 

She inhales deeply. Her classmates don’t even turn around. They know she perfected the spell a few years ago. She raises from her seat, keeping her eyes down. 

“Yes.” She feels the arousal in her veins. Her eyes grow an even deeper shade of translucent deep blue. Another deep breath. Then she slowly raises her hand and performs the spell. Without her eyes moving up she transformes a chair back and forth. 

“Very good.” Minerva smiles. Such an intelligent young woman. Her eyes turn pink with affection and she quickly turns around, grabbing her wand, she inhales quickly, then faces the grey eyed students.

Hermione looks up. And then their eyes lock. The green meets blue. McGonagall notices. Her mouth opens slightly and Hermione licks over her lips.   
They both blush deeply, flushing from head to feet, Minerva turns around, dismissing the other students. Their eyes turn from grey to yellow as they quickly leave the room. 

Hermione gets up, now slightly nervous as an orange tint hits the blue in her big orbs. 

“Hermione.” Minerva still has not faced her, but pleads with a small voice. 

Hermione grabs her arm, turning her around. Minerva quickly stunts her eyes, but Hermione has seen a glimpse of blue. 

“I know you want this.”, Hermione scoots closer, her breath grows faster as her arousal overtakes her action. 

Minerva flinches as their lips meet, but then she kisses her back.And when they part she opens her eyes and glances back into Hermiones with as deep blues as her opponents. 

Hermiones Hand glides under the Green Robe, pulling it off in a Swift Motion. She now has lost complete control and her body vibrates with pleasure. She pushes Minerva down with heavy hands and transformes the old oak table into something a bit softer. 

Minerva groans as Hermione strokes her Nippel and she hisses loud when a soft mouth kisses around it. Her hands grab her hair as the mouth travels lower and lower until it comes in contact with her clit, sucking and licking hard. Hermiones slender hands proceed to wander through her slick folds and she moans so loud it echoes from the walls. A wet center starts rubbing on her leg and suddenly Hermiones fingers enter her wet. 

“Harder.”, she screams. And then she can’t hold it anymore. Her eyes turn gold as she comes with absolute bliss.


End file.
